Jonny Steel 2099 3
by JonnyBlackSteel
Summary: Jonny lived so many years after his death, 114 years to be exact. Lu comes and updates him that his ex fiancee is coming to destroy earth. jonny gotten a few friends he made a long the way and deals with the devil himself


Jonny Steel 2099 (now before you all ask, this is written in script form. i am no novelist, but i hope you all enjoy anyway.)

Beginning of the end (fade in bass intro to No One Knows by Green Day)

Jonny is asleep on his bed, tossing and turning, shuddering and sweating. he dreamed of all he went through, Killing Marie, to dealing the battle with the devil, Battling with The Teen Titans, The Avengers...Then Marie's face showed and Jonny heard her voice.

Marie

Jonny...Jonny...Jonny

Jonny Gasped and woke up. sweating, breathing heavily. sat up and put on a shirt that was on the floor. Jonny stood up and lit up a long blunt that he rolled hours before. he walked around looking for his Mawg Gir.

Jonny

where is he now?

Jonny lived in Rome Italy, in an abandoned neighborhood, on top of a building in a penthouse. The date is July 1st, 2099, 11:35 p.m. eastern time. Jonny heard power tools out of the penthouse patio. he opened the glass sliding door and saw Gir working on the Druid Plow. Jonny inhales deeply of his blunt and walked right past Gir.

Gir

Can't sleep?

Jonny

As usual. same dreams. same ending. Marie calling my name.

Gir

Sounds exhausting...

Jonny

yes. it really can be. Gir...you know what I have seen something interesting in this world that regular people won't ever experienced.

Gir

And what is that?

Jonny

reincarnation. people in India believe when someone dies they will be reincarnated into some sort of animal. Mostly cows. but the way I have seen it, people die but they don't come back as a cow. they come back as a child to the next of kin in the family.

Gir

That's kind of...deep... how long have you lived again?

Jonny

since 1964...bout 135 years. I died when I was 21. so minus that would be 114 years.

Gir

Goddamn. cant let it go?

Jonny

it's kinda hard to.

Gir

Well don't get too overwhelmed by it.

Jonny

Well there is no damage that can't be done already. trust me.

Gir

Well maybe you need a therapist.

Jonny

Gir if I go to a therapist he will need a Straightjacket.

Gir

Well I'm here aren't I?

Jonny

Yes... you are.

Gir

So...Jonny have you seen re...re...re something of Marie?

Jonny

Reincarnation? No, and if I did...she wouldn't know me.

Gir

Well, would you want to?

Jonny

I...dunno.

Jonny walked over to the railing of the farthest side and Gir went back working on the Druid Plow. Jonny leaned over and inhaled deeply of his blunt. he exhaled and sighed.

He fell asleep, but in five minutes, Jonny heard Lucifer's voice.

Lu's Proposition

Lu

Jonny Boy, it's been long time

Jonny

Lu, if you here to kill me can you make it fast?

Lu

Jonny you know I'm not here for that, you are the best soldier I ever had. I come to give you a business proposition.

Jonny *turning to Lucifer*

Lu, you know I don't want to do this type of shit anymore. I have done this for 114 years, I rather just wait for the world to end.

Lu

that is why I have come. the proposition is only for you because I know you wanted this for the longest time.

Jonny *sighing and giving in*

Hit me with it...

Lu

Well Jonny I know you remember Marie, yes?

Jonny *Not blinking*

What about her?

Lu

Well she is in the depths and darkest part of hell, well she was...she is looking for you and she wants to avenge herself and kill you.

Jonny

well it's going to be hard for her. she doesn't know what I'm capable of.

Lu

well, I don't know what she is capable of. she broke out a few times and found books of powers that you have. but she doesn't know how to control them yet, which makes her more dangerous.

Jonny

I haven't stretched those muscles in a long time. when is she coming?

Lu

less than a week. give or take a few days. I'd get ready if I were you.

Jonny

by any means necessary?

Lu

Any means.

Jonny is quiet. thinking long and hard. then after a brief few moments he spoke.

Jonny

Lu, why do you care if Marie ends the world?

Lu

This world will be mine, but in time. the time for this world isn't there yet.

Jonny

Your words or God's?

Lu

Both.

Jonny

you know I don't trust you, right?

Lu

Absolutely.

Jonny

I'll do what I can. give me as much time as you can.

Lu

I'll see what I can do.

Lucifer started to walk away but Jonny stopped him.

Jonny

Lu! I'm going to need a few of your elites.

Lu

The Black Halos?

Jonny

and one elite beast. The Hell Inferno Tail

Lu

You're serious? The H.I.T?

Jonny

Like a Heart attack.

Lu

They'll be here tomorrow.

Jonny

Thank you.

Lu walked and faded away. Gir walked over to Jonny and woke him up.

Gir

Jonny?

Jonny opened his eyes.

Jonny

Gir? did you hear all that?

Gir

you were talking to yourself. like you were having a conversation as two different people.

Jonny

So you did.

Gir

what do we have to do to get ready?

Jonny

we start planning. finish the Druid plow. we will need to add the big guns.

Gir *happy and excited*

THE BIG GUNS?

Jonny

you bet.

Gir

WHOOOO-HOOO!

Jonny

the next few days are going to be hell.

The Black Revenge suit (fade in Jonny's Theme By Dustin Vaughn)

Jonny puffed the last bit of his blunt and tossed it over the balcony. he then walked back inside to his room pressed a button by the newspaper of him, Beast Boy and Raven from the Teen Titans. The wall started to make a silent whir noise the wall spread apart exposing his suit he wore for all of his adventures. a black suit with big white initials of BR. Blood spatters all over his suit, his black helmet, dented, the face shield cracked. His black boots, ripped, shredded, and some buckles broken. He looked at his gloves, holes in the knuckles, ripped one palm. he sighed. Jonny spoke over to his music player and turned on

"the Metal" by Tenacious D.

Jonny

.N.T.E.L. , ( Super Home Over Noise Tone Entertainment Leveler)

Play The Metal By Tenacious D

S.H.O.N.T.E.L. (Preferred Black woman's voice)

Yes, Daddy Steel

Jonny looked over at the mirror breaking the fourth wall

Jonny

Don't Judge me.

As the Music plays he walked back over to his mangled suit and started to put everything on. As he does, memories flowed in, From killing Marie, going to hell, fighting with famous superheroes. but with all that happened to him, Marie was stuck on his. mind. he wasn't sure if it was anger and hatred or Confusion and love. but Jonny put on his suit, his boots his gloves as "the Metal" played. he walked over to his dented and cracked helmet picked it up and walked out on the patio where Gir was mounting the BIG GUNS. The Song Ended. and Jonny stood with a breeze blowing through his hair.

July 2nd 2:03 a.m.

Jonny *walking to the patio railing*

Gir follow me!

Gir

SIR YES SIR!

Gir walked to Jonny's side and listened in

Jonny

We have less then a week when Marie gets here. we need to set this place up set camera monitors, sensors and rigged weaponry and booby traps

Gir giggled a little.

Jonny

What's so funny?

Gir *giggling*

hehe ...BOOBY.

Jonny *rubbing the inside of his eye*

Just get everything ready, please?

Gir

SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!

Gir runs off and got everything started and the weapons rigged and the traps set. Jonny jumped on the balcony edge and stretched.

Jonny *putting on his helmet*

these are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time. oh well. like riding a bike.

Jonny breathed heavily and jumped off the building and started to free fall. (enter song fly away) soaring through the abandoned neighborhood, dodging flocks of birds and buildings. He made a dive through a window a flew across a dim lit room that a light flickered on and off constantly. He made it to the next window but it stopped him in his flight and he fell on to the floor.(music stops instantly)

Jonny *straining to get up*

Ooooooooooh, crap.

Jonny brushed himself off and used his mind to make the window shatter. Jonny then backed up in the dim lit room, ran toward the window and jumped out flying. he flew round the abandoned town and saw deer, tigers, moose, ducks and other critters. he dove down to the blacktop road her landed and looked around.

Jonny

Time to stretch my transforming skills. lets start off a little easy.

Jonny formed himself in to a rat. he sniffed around and saw a pack of rats and approached the biggest one. the biggest rat got aggressive and started to attack Jonny. He Fought the rat leader and used his agility and scrapped the pack leader to it's death. Jonny Then squeaked at the rest of rats that he will be the new leader and he needs their help. Jonny squeaked at them letting them know what events are about to become and if they want to live longer they will help him in his cause. they all squeaked in agreement. Jonny Scampered around the corner and formed back to himself. Jonny got a new scratch deep over his right eyebrow and blood dripped a little. Jonny wiped off the blood and tried healing himself but it took longer than expected. then as it healed, a scar was left.

Jonny *looking at his reflection in a half shattered window.*

I got to get rolling on this.

Jonny ran at a building and then ran through the wall. then through more buildings. after three buildings he stopped in the fourth. he looked up on the ceiling. jumped and went through the first four floors and stopped on the fifth. Jonny ran out the window and landed on the road cracking the asphalt.

Jonny *smiling with a laugh*

HAHA! that's more like it!

Jonny saw wolves. and chuckled to himself.

Jonny

Perfect predators. Excellent.

Jonny formed into a Gray Wolf and approached them. the Alpha got upset and attacked Jonny with no warning but like the rat, Jonny mangled the pack leader, but left him alive. He growled and barked at them with the same information he gave the rats and they agreed to tell other packs and join the cause. Jonny morphed back to his human form and found all the animals and asked them all to join to save the world.

Jonny jumped and flew up toward a roof and landed. He looked over the edge and sat down. Jonny heard someone behind him and tensed up.

The Reunion July 2nd 11:32 p.m.

Beast Boy

Jonny...long time.

Jonny looked over his left shoulder, he saw beast boy and Raven, standing side by side. he stood up and ran over and hugged them both at the same time.

Raven

Touching. . .

Beast boy

Whoa, hey!

Jonny *letting them go*

Sorry raven.

Raven *smiling then hugging him back*

it's ok Jonny, it's good to see you too.

Jonny

I don't understand, I haven't seen you guys in years, why are you here?

Beast Boy

Well you know, Wild beasts have a way getting the word around quickly.

There was a Howl in the far distance. Beast boy Howled back.

Jonny

You don't say. how'd you find me?

Jonny thought about it for a quick moment.

Jonny

Never mind I got a hunch.

Raven

So, this Marie...you know her?

Jonny *sighing*

many...many years ago. she was my wife...until she cheated and stabbed my heart.

Raven

we been working together for years, why haven't you spoken about it?

Beast boy

yeah, we could've help you get through it.

Jonny *turns around and walked over to the side of the building*

No matter how much I talk about it...no matter how much I didn't... she still haunts my dreams, my thoughts, my heart and my soul. If I had the last two... haven't had those since 1985.

Raven used her insight power and looked inside of Jonny's body. she saw no sign of his heart or a soul. She walks over to Jonny. looking at the bright starry night

Raven

must've been difficult. living all these years and not finding peace.

Beast boy

But, Jonny, you have to remember, Raven had the same problem. she couldn't find peace for a long time. but luckily she has. and I still cannot figure out how.

Raven *smiling and walked towards BB*

Garfield, you know exactly why. my peace came with you.

Beast boy blushed through his green skin, but he smiled and hugged her.

Beast Boy

I love you Raven.

Raven

And I love you

Jonny *sarcastically sniveling and sobbing*

It's a Kodak moment.

Beast boy and Raven *unison*

Start that lovey-dovey-touchy-feely crap I'm out of here.

Jonny

oh, come on guys, I'm not that much of an ass.

Raven *smirking*

you were.

Jonny *pointing at raven in agreement*

True.

Beast boy

what can we do to help?

Jonny *shaking his head no*

guys, I can't have you in the middle of this. This is one lovers quarrel you don't get involved with. I need to do this. on my own.

Beast boy

Jonny, like it or not, I still have a debt to pay to you. I want to help.

Raven

you could use all help you can get.

Jonny *acting serious*

you know what your problem is guys?

Beast boy and raven looked at each other and shook their heads. Jonny walked over them and hugged them both.

Jonny

you're too good of friends. come on, follow me I'll show you the headquarters.

(enter Alive by Pearl Jam)

Jonny ran and dove over the building then morphed into a eagle, Jonny screeched loudly flying over to the hq, Raven hovered in the air and beast boy morphed in hawk following Jonny. Soaring over the abandoned areas and seeing the sights in Rome, the Coliseum, the Vatican, beautiful water shores. they reach jonny's base of operations

The Wolverine

Jonny, Raven and Beast boy landed on the back patio of Jonny's Penthouse. not even 15 seconds, Gir ran out of the back door and jumped into Beast boys arms.

Gir

Jonny some one is here!

Jonny

Who?

Gir

Someone with metal claws!

Jonny ran inside and there sat on his couch, was Logan, more known was wolverine.

Jonny

Logan? what are you doing here?

Logan

oh you know, beasts have a way of getting the word around quickly, (howl in the distance) anyway, I was in the close whereabouts so I thought I stop by and see if you needed help.

Jonny

yea, that would be great! beast boy and Raven are here too.

Logan *scoffing in amazement*

From the Titans?

Jonny

the ones and only.

Logan

well, this will go well.

Logan took a swig from the beer bottle

Jonny

by the way why did you scare Gir with your claws?

Logan

Gir? oh that dog looking thing?

Jonny

The correct superlative is Mawg.

Logan

Mawg?

Jonny

Half man and half dog. he is his own best friend.

Logan

Ok spaceballs. anyway I helped myself to a beer, open the top with my claws. that's when he freaked out. hope you don't mind. aren't you going to introduce me?

Jonny looked behind him and Raven, Beast Boy and Gir where standing by the doorway.

Jonny

Oh, well, the one you scared is Gir.

Gir

Please don't kill me...

Jonny

the green one is Beast Boy

Beast Boy

how you doing?

Jonny

And the lovely one with dark purple hair is Raven

Raven

hello.

Jonny

Guys, this wild animal is Wolverine, but I think Logan would Suffice.

Beast boy

wolverine...I think I have heard of you, I hear you're quite the animal.

Logan

look who's talking...

Beast boy just smiled and nodded

Jonny

so why are you in Rome?

Logan

the professor had me on a hunt for somebody that was mutant like. I guess that person was you. but when I heard you needed help with this whole end of the world ploy, thought I stop by, I know it's been while, but I owe you.

Raven *looking at Jonny*

how many people owe you?

Jonny

More than I remember. well we have you guys, we have Logan, Gir and his druid plow, myself and Lu is sending his top 4 elites and his H.I.T.

Everyone else

H.I.T?

Jonny

Hell Inferno Tail. His Depths of Hell's cell dragon. only to be used in his march to conquer the earth when the apocalypse arrives. but he said to when against marie by any means so I made a few requests.

Beast boy

and you trust him?

Gir and Jonny

Nope.

Beast boy

huh, that figures...

Jonny

Raven, I don't mean to ask but does your father keep in contact with you?

Raven

here and there, but I despise that creature. why?

Jonny

I doubt that it would work but it doesn't hurt to ask...but do you think he would help?

Beast boy and Raven

Hell no.

Jonny

alrighty then, glad that's out of the way.

Logan

I could ask the professor if some of the other mutants could help.

Jonny

the kids at the school? Logan, I can't...have them get in this, they are too young. I don't want what happen to me to them...

Jonny walked out of the living room to his bedroom. Raven followed him.

Beast boy

hon leave him be, he's got a lot going on.

Raven

give me a few to talk to him.

Beast Boy

Raven...

Raven

i'll be quick.

Jonny's Choice

Raven walked down the hall. as she walked, she see newspaper articles of jonny, gir and a few others including the titans. she saw jonny standing by the article of her beast boy and him in the photo.

Jonny

you know, everyone I come close to turn against me or they come close to dying. it's a hard thing to bare. the thought just hurts. Raven, you may or may not know what I been through, but if one did, the flashbacks and memories...will drive them into insanity. I sometimes wonder how I bare with it.

Raven

Jonny, would you mind if I look?

Jonny

in my mind?

Raven

yes.

Jonny

have at it.

Raven put her hands over Jonny's temples and closed her eyes. Everything jonny saw, everything he did, everyone he came encounter with. Raven shuddered in horror.

Raven

oh...my god...you poor...poor man. how can you bare with this flowing in your mind?

jonny gently grabbed her wrists and set them down, he walked over to his ashtray and picked up a blunt that he had left over.

Jonny *Exhibit A the blunt and exhibit B his mind*

When this lights up, these calm down.

Raven

You have been through hell, torture, heartbreak, war, and so much more.

Jonny

I know. there's just...with all I been through...the things I have seen...the similarities between Lucifer and I...I dunno what's been going on with me, i'm just so angry and filled with hate...ALL THE TIME. there are times where i'm so lost and confused...I dunno. I think living for so long I think I'm losing my mind. what if there is something wrong inside me...what if i'm turning evil?

Raven covered Jonny's mouth, trying to calm him down. she moved him to the bed

Raven

Calm down, hey, hey! Shhh!

Jonny

what?

Raven

sit down. Jonny, listen to me carefully. you may have done horrible things, you may done dealings for the devil, but, listen...you, my dear friend, you are a kind, helpful, and loyal to a fault, these are qualities for a great leader. a leader that as been through so much hell that can lead us victory from the world ending.

Jonny smiled with a few tears falling from his cheeks.

Jonny

Raven...thank you. can you give me a few minutes please?

Raven

take your time...

She walks to the door

Raven *with a smile*

but hurry up.

She shut the door and left Jonny with his thoughts

Jonny sat on his bed for a few moments. he got up and found a pen and paper and started writing

Jonny

this is a goodbye and a to do note.

Gir, you do more work than anyone I have known, so as a reward for your help and your gratefulness, you can have the penthouse, and call it your own home. you decerve it. I am greatly honored you were my friend.

Beast boy and raven, you can have the gadgits and share them with the other titans and the news articles of us in our shared anventures, Logan, you uptight adimal you can come to the penthouse to have a beer and a bowl when needed (in my opinion needs to be at least 2 times a month.)

Fading out Jonny's voice to Raven's

Raven

And good bye to you all, i'm going to the depths and darkest part of well where I can face marie in Lu's dath arena where she can have her revenge and stay away from earth. I beg of you not to come looking for me, I caused enough death and I won't bear any more. i love you all my friends. thank you for the adventures and the shared moments. Faire Farren to all. i wish you all peace. - Jonny Black Steel.

P.S. I thought i might come out with the truth since this is the end for me, my reall name (before i went into witness brotection at the time) is Dustin Jay Vaughn. I just thought you all should know.

Gir *tear eyed*

what do we do now?

Beast boy

I'm going after him. Whether he likes it or not, i still owe him

Logan

i'm going with. i owe him as well. but i only see one downside to this rescue...Where is the route to hell?

Beast boy

the highway of course.

beast boy laughed uncontrollably, but faded quickly when he realized he was the only one laughing. he was silent and turned red. Raven slapped him across his head.

Beast boy

ok, i deserved that...owww...

Raven

Garfield, i love you, but in serious moments...just shush.

Beast boy

ok...well in all seriousness, where do we go, and what do we do when we get there? it's not like there is am easy way there, we either need to sell our souls or be dead.

Raven

well...

Logan

well what?

Raven

I know a way, but it will be dangerous we need to be quick.

but now that i look at this note again, Jonny misspelled a few words. like really stupid mistakes.

Gir

spelling mistakes?

Raven

yes. like it sounds weird.

Gir

may i see that note?

Raven handed Gir Jonny's note. he looked at it a few brief moments.

Gir

who has a pen?

Beast boy

what for?

Gir

just gimme a pen!

Logan found one and handed it to Gir

Raven

Gir what are you doing?

Gir

It's not a goodbye note, it's a hidden message.

Gir corrected the spelling mistakes and smiled

Logan

what are you smiling about?

Gir

the misspellings make a hidden message. it says Send Help.

Raven looked at the note and smiled

Raven

that's brilliant Gir. how did you figure that out?

Gir

Jonny taught me how to make hidden messages, and notice hidden messages. misspelling is a form of it.

Logan

well, jonny needs help, lets round up the troops. Lets go to hell.

July 3rd, 12:33 a.m.

Jonny's Counter Offer

Enter Highway to hell by AC/DC

Jonny walked down the stairs to hell, he was stopped by two hell hounds. four times bigger than wolves, paws big as a bears, snout more round with the face than pointed, no ears, eyes pale as a cue ball, tails are spiked with mini flames at the tip, teeth in three rows, top and bottom, small, razor sharp, 50 teeth in each row, legs low to the floor like an crocodile, tongues long and skinny like a snake.

Jonny showed no fear, the dogs barked and snarled at him, jonny roared like a dragon at them and they cowered, whimpered and ran off.

Jonny *Shaking his head*

Stupid mutts.

Jonny walked through the gate that entered rows and rows of cells and people screaming in agony. Shouting help, Whines, moans and groans. Every few cells had hands and arms sticking out trying to reach Jonny to either ask for help or rip him to shreds. at the end of the cell room, there read a sign: Lucifer's Office. Jonny pressed a button and a voice came over the intercom

Voice

WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?

Jonny

Devil's Food Cake.

Voice

IS THAT THE RED VELVET OR CHOCOLATE?

Jonny *sighing*

Fuckin' really? I Never remember that...CHOCOLATE?

Door slides open. jonny walked through and a Devilish secretary woman with Platinum Blonde hair, light red to pink skin, dressed extra Skanky, with a headset on her head was sitting behind a desk. Not looking up at Jonny, she asked him

Devilish Secretary

You have an appointment?

Jonny

No, but i am overdue.

She looked up and smiled

Devilish Secretary

Well, Jonny, nice for you to visit, I've missed you.

Jonny *not even phased*

Amy...

She stood up, trying to seduce Jonny, with her Whore look the one thing that stood out like a sore thumb, was her one extra breast.

Amy

Oh, jonny don't at like you haven't missed me, i know you miss tasting the triplets. want to taste them again?

Jonny

No and no thanks i'm lactose intolerant. Where's lu?

Amy

oh jonny, don't be so mean. Lu is in a meeting, won't be over for another 30 minutes, why don't you stay and keep me company?

Jonny

Because i'm here for business, not your selfish pleasure needs. Grow up.

Jonny walked off to the left of the hall and looked for lu's meeting office. 3 hallways and two lefts and a right Jonny saw lu talking to 12 People in 3 piece suits. the room was dark, lu had a powerpoint on a screen. Without interrupting, jonny walked through the door without opening it and walked toward the light switch and waited.

Lu

so you see gentlemen, with the soul rate in hell so high, the expansion of adding cells are one option, but we could lower them. we could pick a few poor, worthless souls every two years, whip them into shape and make them soldiers and spies that could keep an eye out and make small chaos on earth. we could make some elites. some better than this poor soul that was the start of it all.

Lu showed a picture of Jonny back in 1985 with marie in the picture. Lu went on

Lu

the one you need to be looking at is the male. His name is Jonny Black Steel. thanks to him, he gave me this idea. so i cannot take all credit.

jonny sarcastically clapped his hands

the 12 people in suits where looking around to see who was clapping.

Lu

someone have something to say?

Jonny

I'm touched you would give me Credit you heartless bastard.

Lu

that voice...

Jonny flipped on the light switch and scared everyone

Jonny

BOO!

they all exclaimed and jonny rolled his eyes

Jonny

oh come on now i barely tried.

Lu

Jonny boy, so nice of you to stop by, but as it is right now i'm in a meeting.

Jonny

oh darn it. i was hoping you could hear my proposition i have you.

Lu

you? with a business proposition? i'm not interested.

Jonny

you sure Lu? might help with your...

Jonny looked at the white board and read the title

Jonny

Project Super Soldier? wasn't that a project in world war 2 where hitler made meth or angel dust to his troops to get all conked and tweaked out just to last 5 more seconds before the drug killed them?

Lu

what? you have a better title for it?

Jonny chuckled hard and put his hands together and waved them apart

Jonny

Plagiarized title.

the 12 men in the three piece suits chuckled softly to one another

3 piece suit #1

oh goddamnit!

3 piece suit #2

i like him.

Dan Marino

I'd like him on my team.

Jonny walked over to the other side of the table that said that

Jonny

wait a minute. . . is that Dan Marino?

Dan Marino

You guessed right. So the infamous and legendary Jonny Black Steel.

Dan Stuck out his hand

Dan Marino

It's an honor to meet you.

Jonny shook his hand

Jonny

the honor is mine Mr. Marino.

Dan Marino

Polite as he is old fashioned. i would love to hear your offer for lu here. i might just invest.

Jonny

Well, dan, this is for the Hell's Arena. Death Match.

Dan Marino

I'm liking this so far. the stakes?

Jonny

well myself and my team versus Lu's elites i requested two days ago. If my team wins our lives spared and we take marie back with us. If his team wins they can keep me to kept like a house-elf.

Lu

what are you now? harry potter?

Dan Marino

It's a figure of speech. so jonny, why do you want marie if you win? she wants to destroy the world and kill you.

Jonny

so that's what Lu told you too? in my opinion that's a crock of shit.

Lu

oh really? do enlighten me. since you know everything.

Jonny looked around to the all the 3 piece suits

Jonny

Gentlemen, listen up, because i'm only going to tell you this once. 5 rules with doing a deal with the devil

Rule number 1: you never trust the devil

Rule number 2: you never trust the devil

Rule number 3: have him show you facts and proof

Rule number 4: read the contract thoroughly

Rule number 5: Read and reread the fine print and the fine print within the fine print before signing the contract with your own blood.

believe it or not, any contract you sign from the devil himself is with your blood. look at the ink sometime may look blue but once it fully dries, it turns red.

One gentleman picked up a pen and signed on a paper and waited a few moments

3 piece suit #3

Holy Fuck! he is right!

He showed all of the others.

Jonny

Just another devilish trick that he used for a millennia.

Lu

Ok, jonny boy, you have piqued my interest. you are smarter that you lead on. so with the death arena in mind, what else do you have in this offer?

Dan Marino

whatever it is, we will fund for it.

Jonny

well this could be like a superbowl sellout, i was thinking Half time with guess stars in quarterly breaks.

Dan marino

well who do you have in mind? Lil chili dog? Ghosthunter? Sweaty dollar? itchy bitch? uppercunt? poke her?

Jonny's eyes twitched for a few moments

Jonny

never heard of them, i was thinking more old school, maybe the king of Rock n roll, Green day, Ozzy , nirvana, Madonna, motely crue, ac/dc, The insane clown posse, blink 182, rob zombie, slayer, metallica, tenacious d, Rage against the machine, cradle of filth. get 7 - 8 out of those fifteen, you have a show.

3 piece suit #4

what about lil wayne, or prince or nicki manaj?

jonny cocked his head slowly to him and gave him a death glare that set the 3 piece suit aflame and then exploded. then reached out his arm with an open hand and then made a fist making the suit whole

jonny

how about, no. they deserved to die in that Jail bus, watchtower and dildo road attraction explosion ok?

Lu backed up jonny before he flipped out.

Lu

hey, calm down. he was making a suggestion.

Jonny

well it was offensive and it sucked.

Lu

ok well let me think about it, see who i can get. and call the cable company

Jonny

Fuck cable, this has got to be on Pay Per View. you could make a shit ton of money on this. get a little gamble going so the mob can get on it too. we all know they got money.

Dan Marino

Jonny, you are a visionary. why aren't doing this for us and not other companies?

Jonny

others are a croc of shit. but everyone knows the devil can do anything and make it possible if there is profit involved. well i got to get going. you all figure this out get back to me tomorrow, this will be a 4th of july special showing. see you all soon.

Jonny walked out of the room and shut the door. security saw jonny and the hellhounds were with them. the hellhounds whimpered and ran off the other way the guards commanded them to come back but they kept running. the guards ran after jonny. but jonny stop them in there mid run and had them floating in mid air. and pushed them far to the very end of the hallway.

Jonny

gosh.. i do hope there is more of them.

More guards run around the corners of both ends of the hallways

Jonny

Oh good. uhhh...

jonny counts the guards

Jonny

a lot of you and one of me...hmm...OH LOOK! THE GOOD YEAR BLIMP!

they all look up behind them and jonny uses his force push to knock them all down and ran off the other direction. and took a left turn

Jonny

Oh my god i can't believe they fell for that!

Enter song My songs know what you did in the dark

Jonny runs towards the front desk Amy tries to stop him

Amy

jonny wait!

Jonny

Not now Triple Nipple!

Guards run by the desk chasing down jonny. then the door he entered in closed suddenly, but he used his lighter to make a fire ball with his hands and blew a hole 5 feet high and wide with flames around the hole edges. jonny jumped through the flamed hole, rolled and landed. jonny then saw the guards trying to jumping through the hole at the same time, but three of them got stuck. jonny laughed and continue running. jonny then heard a screech in the distance jonny looked behind him and then looked up and saw winged demon guards flying towards him.

Jonny

AIR FORCE? Goddamn it!

Jonny ran around a corner trying to dodge the guards with wings. one grabbed him with one of his talons, lifted Jonny up, but Jonny bit the demons ankle and the winged shrieked in pain while he bled all over Jonny's face as jonny fell to the ground. Jonny hit the ground and rolled over with ninja like stance with one arm in the air. more shrieks of winged demons flew towards jonny. he ran off making turns, lefts rights and more rights and lefts. one winged demon cut jonny off and started to attack him.

Beast Boy screeched and Flown down in the form of a huge eagle about 8 feet with 12 feet wingspan with Wolverine standing on his back, yelling ferociously, he jumps off beast boy back and zipped through the air tackling 2 winged demon guards and beast boy grabbed four squeezing the with his huge talons until their heads exploded.

Raven hovered down and 4 winged guards went to attack her but she used her black magic to force their bodies together and they became 2 demonic steaming blobs.

Wolverine slashed more Guards, Beast Boy formed back to his original form and helped jonny get up, more guards crowded around them with swords and long spears with blades at the end. everyone is surrounded. jonny looked around.

Jonny

Hey...where's Gir?

Gir

HEY YOU GUYS!

Gir Flies down in the druid plow with Arch Angel Gabriel shooting the BIG GUNS in the back. shooting the demon guards with Holy Bullets made from Holy water, sliver shavings and white oak. Gir added a few more additions to the Druid plow, A road snow plow, Tires with grind spikes and wings in the back.

Jonny

DUDES! MOST EXCELLENT TIMING!

Gabriel jumped out of the plow with his holy sword in hand

Jonny

GABRIEL?

Gabriel

Hello, old friend. Going in Armed...

Jonny *Gently Butting heads with Gabe*

Coming out swinging.

Enter Coming Swinging by ABK

Gabe handed Jonny one of his swords jonny focused on his weapon shut his eyes and his sword suddenly glowed White with a black tint surrounding it.

Gabriel

haven't lost your touch?

Jonny

if you only knew.

Gabriel

Look out!

Gabriel saved jonny from one blow from a spear then jonny finished the guard off by slicing his head. gir jumped out of the druid plow and was loaded with bullet belts shot guns and pistols. Holsters with swords, a bo staff and nun chucks. he drew out one shot gun.

Gir *pumping his shotgun*

Go ahead punk, make my day.

One Demon Jumped in from off scene and throw around his Chucks.

Gir *sliding his shot gun strap to his back*

ooooh, a fellow chucker, eh?

Gir slowly reached for his chucks and started to chuck them around, as he paused the demon chucked his, he paused, gir continued to chucked his, paused. the demon chucked his for longer trying to make it impressive, gir chuckled lightly, the demon paused in his stance, gir spun his chucks on one finger. the demon stared in amazement

Gir

Keep practicing.

Gir took out his other chuck and decked the demon in the temple, everyone dove in and continued to battle, Jonny and Gabriel slicing with their swords, Wolverine slashing with his claws, Raven and beast boy protecting each other and they throw blows and punches. Gir switches from his chucks to his bo staff and chuckled

Gir

Who likes Baseball?

Demons charged after him and took out all three of them

Gir

Strike one! Strike two! AND THREE! you're out!

more demons charged at gir jonny saved him from one blow knocked three together and kicked them in the head

Jonny

Triple Play!

Beast boy ran and demons chased him

Beast boy

Come get me!

Winged guards came at him and raven blocked their path and they hit their heads and fell

Beast boy

Watch your noggin

Loud Voice

ENOUGH!

all demons stop attacking and jonny knocked one more guard out.

Gir

Hey who blew the whistle?

Lu walked over as the guards moved to make a path way for lu.

Lu

Jonny boy, you never explained why you wanted marie if you win the death match.

Jonny

Lu I know you are full of shit. Marie was too good to go to hell, yes she may have her moments of insanity, like Staking me in the heart with a knife, but she was a good soul. she didn't deserve to come here. she deserves a place back home or heaven.

Lu

Really? why don't you ask her yourself?

Jonny

Huh?

Lu moved and marie showed herself with burn marks on her face, scars on her arms and her eyes glowed red.

Jonny

M...Marie?

Marie

Hello Jonny, or Should I say, Dustin?

Jonny looked at her, and knew right away this imposter wasn't Marie. he knew he never told her that information. but he played along.

Jonny

you can or cannot. up to you.

Lu

I accept your challenge but under one condition.

Jonny

And what would that be?

Lu

you are limited 1 person for a team up per round, you are in every round.

Jonny

Every round? how many rounds are we talking about here?

Lu

15.

Jonny

15? Get the fuck outta here!

Lu

that's my one condition. you have 1 day to give me an answer, once you do, the games will begin.

Jonny

fine. i'll see you tomorrow.

Jonny and Lu shook hands and they both walked away. everyone walked ahead of Jonny as he looked back at the imposter of Marie.

Marie

I'll be seeing you again.

she walks off to catch up with Lu. Jonny kept staring at her.

Jonny

Gab! A moment please?

Gabriel

what's up jonny?

Jonny

That marie, isn't marie. i never told her that information. did she not go to heaven when i killed her in 1985?

Gabriel

now that you mentioned it. i never saw her... hold on...

he took out his watch and called all arch angels

Gabriel

Calling all arch Angels of the heavenly Father report!

All arch angels

Aye?

Gabriel

Who took my place as gate greeter back in 1985 after Jonny went back to earth for his revenge?

Arch Angel Michael

Sir, i did sir.

Gabriel

did a woman named Marie Steel, formally Known as Marie Gretchen show up at the gates?

Michael

Sir, i don't recall that name.

Gabriel

thank you angels, dismissed.

he shut off his watch.

Gabriel

She never showed. which means Lu took her soul and kept her there.

Jonny

For what reason i wonder... Beast Boy!

Beast boy

sup Boss?

Jonny

i have a mission for you. i need you to search the jail cells of hell for marie. here take this.

Jonny gave him a mini map of all the short cuts and rat holes that will keep him unnoticed.

Jonny

this is a map i have made over the years. but i have never gotten past the 15th floor. the rest i leave to you, i need you to look for marie. but please stay out of sight. we still need you.

Beast boy

I'm all over it boss.

Beast boy formed himself in to a little mouse and scampered in the first hole in the wall and started his search.

Jonny

Actually guys. i have my answer now. come on!

they all ran back to the door and hopped through the hole in the door. when they got to the secretary desk, another devilish woman was behind the desk.

Not looking up at them

Gloria

You have an appointment?

Jonny

yes, about 5 seconds ago.

Gloria

Oh hello Jonny, Lu is waiting for you.

they all walked towards the meeting office and sprung open the door.

Jonny

LU! WE ACCEPT YOUR OFFER.

Lu

Good let the Games BEGIN!

In a flash they were in the death arena, demonic crowds cheered and roared.

Lu *AMPLIFIED*

GOOD EVENING FELLOW SINNERS! TONIGHT IT GIVES ME GREAT PLEASURE TO WELCOME EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU. TONIGHT, WE HAVE A BET BETWEEN MYSELF AND THE ON YOU ALL KNOW BY THE NAME OF JONNY BLACK STEEL

Demonic crowd

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

SHUT UP!

Demonic crowd silences

Lu

NOW, BEFORE WE BEGIN THE FIRST BAND UP TO OPEN UP THIS EVENT

*band to be figured out and/or subject to be changed*

The band started playing, Jonny gathered his friends and devised a plan

Jonny

Raven, i'm going to need your help in this first round. but after this is done I need you to mentally slow down or slowly imploded our enemies minds. do you think that's possible?

Raven

like you have to ask me twice

Jonny

good, Gir.

Gir

Yes my master?

Jonny

I need you to take the druid plow and take it up to that pillar top, while i'm down here I need you to be up there and cover me, can you do that?

Gir

For the sake of this death match I will protect you.

Jonny

excellent, gab, you know i'm not a religious man, but I need you and I to be jimmy and victor, sound like a deal?

Gabriel

we are brothers, brothers stick together.

Jonny

perfect. Logan lets get berserk.

Logan

that's something i can do.

Band ends their song

Jonny

lets give them a show.

Lu

TONIGHT, THERE WILL BE 15 ROUNDS! MY ELITE TEAM VS. JONNY'S TEAM

CROWD

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

SHUT UP!

Crowd is silent

Lu

FIRST RULE: IT'S 2 ON 2

SECOND RULE: EVERY 2 ROUNDS THERE WILL BE AN INTERMISSION

THIRD RULE: ROUND 15 IT'S ONLY JONNY AND I

Crowd

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Crowd turns silent, crickets.

Lu

Damn. LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Crowd goes wild with cheers and applause.

Jonny

Lets rock'n'roll these motherfuckers!

Raven

Damn right!

The demons charged at Jonny as Raven hovered over them using her dark magic making the opposing team mentally slow as Jonny clashed their heads together with such force their heads exploded and blood splatted on Jonny's face.

Referee

Team Steel wins!

Demonic crowd

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

Ay cavault.

Referee

Next round!

Jonny

Gir, Top of the pillar now!

Gir

sir yes sir!

*back in the hell cells*

Beast Boy

Alright, so i must be here on the 15th floor. time to do some searching.

Beast boy scampers around from cell to cell. he scampered for a few more yards until he heard a soft whimper and cries. he climbs over barrels and jumped on the edge of the cell bars, there sat marie, chained to the wall, hair matted, face covered with scars, silently crying jonny. beast boy scampered over to her and climbed on her shoulder.

Marie*sniffling*

Hi little guy, are you lost?

Beast boy

Actually im here to rescue you.

Marie's eyes widen.

Marie

Did you just speak?

Beast boy

Please don't scream or freak out.

marie was silent.

beast boy scampered down and formed back into his original form.

Beast boy

Are you marie?

Marie

Yes, how do you know who i am?

Beast boy

i'm a friend of Jonny. ring any bells?

Starts uncuffing her from the wall

Marie

Jonny, you know jonny?

Beast boy

yes i do, and he sent me to rescue you while he battles lu's prototypes versions of jonny. if we hurry, we can bust lu out in the open.

Marie

jonny wouldn't want to see me.

Beast boy

of course he does.

Marie

really? how do you figure?

Beast boy

let me put it this way...he still loves you.

Marie

after all this time?

Beast boy

you got to ask him. come on lets move!

*back at the death arena*

Gir is slicing through 6 demons with the big guns of the druid plow while jonny takes on 4 more demons, slicing them with his katana, glowing black with a white out line. blood splatters everywhere, guts and other parts fly to the floor.

Referee

Team Steel wins!

Demonic crowd

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

damn it...

Referee

Round three will start right after this!

Band plays a song

Gabriel

Jonny ready for another round?

Jonny *breathing heavily*

why? you getting sleepy?

Gabriel smiled reached out his hand and jonny shook hands with him.

Jonny

it's been an honor Gabriel.

Gabriel

no the honor is still mine.

Jonny

i hope beast boy is ok.

*Level 5 in hell cells*

Beast boy protects marie in his dragon form burning down demonic guards and air Calvary. slashing with his dragon talons and chomping down guards in the air.

*death arena*

band finishes there song

Jonny

Gab, it's you and i, lets rock and roll

Gabriel

hold on i got a trick up my sleeve.

Referee

Round 3!

20 super demonic soldiers came fast towards Jonny and Gabriel

Jonny

uh...gab?

Gabriel

not yet.

They come closer

Jonny

Gab?!

Gabriel

Just a little more

they get less than 5 feet closer Gabriel started to screech like a banshee

Gabriel

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The demons stood there for a brief moment and their heads exploded in unison.

Jonny

well that went well

Referee

Team steel wins!

Demonic crowd

JONNY! JONNY! JONNY! JONNY!

Lu

Fuckin shit!

Referee

Round four!

Jonny

Logan!

Logan

Trust i'm all over it!

Thump! ground and crowd moves. Thump!

Lu

fellow sinners, there will be only 5 rounds, turns out my plan wasn't working after all, so to make things not a waste of my time lets make it interesting. I GIVE YOU THE HELL INFERNO TAIL!

Big dragon, 535 ft long from nose to tail, scales pointy and sharp, teeth long about 14 inches, nostrils size of 2 basket balls each, eyes wide, color gold, horns pointed out towards his tail. his tail, pointy scales and spikes, at the tip of it's tail fire hovered above it with mini fire balls circling it. wings tattered, holes here and there 75 ft wing span. roared loudly.

Jonny

Logan huddle i got a plan!

logan joined jonny, small whispers,

Logan

you sure?

Jonny

Trust me.

Referee

Round four!

Logan ran around the dragon cutting its pointy scales and spikes shorter, dragon roared in pain. went to go chase logan jonny spoke in the dragons language stopping it in its tracks

Jonny

RRRRRRRRRRAOWR DRAGON! MISTUA TIAL FINA BOWA SHETHEA!

Dragon

You are a dragon lord? haven't seen your kind in a millennia. how do you do sir steel?

Jonny

LUCIFIA TREATEA WELLIAE?

Dragon

What do you think? i have holes in my wings

*SIZZLE!*

Logan threw a pale of water over the fire on the dragons tail and the dragon instantly fell asleep

Dragon

SNORRRRRRRE!

Lu

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! JONNY IT'S YOU AND MARIE NOW!

Marie imposter walks over to jonny all sinister like

Marie

Hello dustin, death will finally meet you tonight

Jonny

whatever.

Referee

Round 5!

The Marie imposter charged at Jonny, Jonny didn't move, she lunged at him and started to claw, Landing punches on his face. Jonny didn't move, or do anything to block her blows.

Marie

Come on! fight!

Jonny

i won't!

Marie

Why?

Jonny's eyes glowed white and used his mind to push her off

Jonny

You aren't Marie! Lu! you get your sorry lying ass over here!

Lu came to the arena in a teleported fire

Lu

how do you figure she's not marie?

Jonny (amplified)

LISTEN UP! I'M ONLY GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS ONCE!

*SHOW CLUES THAT MARIE ISN'T MARIE*

First when she called me by my real birth name, i knew it wasn't her. i never told her that information.

Second, marie doesn't have three moles on her face.

third, she doesn't claw when she fights.

but i know one person who does.

*back to reality*

Lu

Really who?

Jonny

Your skanky secretary, amy. or as i call her Triple Nipple.

The imposter marie lunged at Jonny

Amy

Stop calling me that!

Just then beast boy and the real marie came in and landed right next to amy and jonny

Marie

Get away from my man!

She grabbed amy kneed her in the stomach twice and punched her knocking her out

Jonny

Marie...

Marie

Jonny

they hug for a long moment they look at each other and smiled, Then she slapped him across his face

Jonny

Ah! ouch-cabibble!

Marie

that was for murdering me, this is for coming back.

She grabbed him and deeply kissed him.

There was a white light beaming down above them. God descended from heaven

Gabriel

Brought some Heavy artillery.

God was in a form a woman.

God

Hello Jonny, Marie.

Jonny

God? what are you doing here?

God

Gabriel told me everything that happened. and im here to make you a deal.

Lu

Not so fast!

God

Shut up Lu!

she pushed him far breaking walls.

God

where was i?

Jonny

a deal?

God

oh yes. marie... a moment?

Marie

of course.

God and Jonny took a walk.

God

I know you been through a lot. seen and done things only most can do in their nightmares.

Jonny

you don't have to tell me... but what is this offer?

God

i'll send you back to 1985, with your powers still intact. you're going to need them. you will wake up in your bed. sound good?

Jonny

sounds nice...but...what about everyone else? gir, the titan couple and logan?

God

they will remember everything. in fact, they will be there in 1985.

Jonny

what about marie?

God

I'll take care of that

Jonny

wait what?

God tapped Jonny's head the screen goes white. jonny slowly blinks his eyes open, shuts them, white. opens them again, sun shining on his face, birds chirping. Jonny yawns and stretches, sets his hands over his stomach felt another hand, lifted up his blanket saw an arm. looks down and sees marie. he scoffed laughed and looked up.

Jonny

Ok, now you're showing off.

marie woke up.

Marie

morning.

Jonny (dumbfounded)

good morning.

Marie

what's wrong?

Jonny

refresh me, did you go to a party last night?

Marie

yes.

Jonny

ok good, did you bring a guy home last night?

Marie

my cousin you threw out? yes.

Jonny was silent for a moment.

Jonny

did we have an argument?

Marie

things were thrown and destroyed.

Jonny

you're right... i was just scared, that you cheated on me, afraid that you would've left me...i didn't even give you chance to explain...i just want to say im sorry and i love you.

Marie

i love you too Jonny. i love you too much to leave you. Please know that.

marie kissed him and they hugged. jonny smiled, looked at the camera and snapped his fingers.

Blackout.

credits

Enter Fall for you by secondhand serenade

Story by Dustin Jay Vaughn.

credit also goes to

Marvel Comics

DC Comics


End file.
